


108

by soulofsilence



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 108 Words Swan Queen Ficlet Challenge, F/F, Fluff, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/pseuds/soulofsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that will take you less time to read than the time your longest fart took you. The first two are light and fluffy. The second two are dark and angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

Emma lay in bed, ignoring her alarm clock. A hand tickled its way up her back before running through her hair.

“Emma, you’re going to be late.” Regina whispered against Emma’s ear, her fingers tangling in long blonde curls.

“Don’t care.” Emma mumbled, burying her face into her pillow. Regina played with Emma’s hair for another minute before withdrawing her hand and beginning to leave bed. “No, don’t stop,” Emma pouted into her pillow. “Feels good.” Regina paused.

“Tell you what, Emma. If you aren’t late for work, I promise to play more with your hair tonight.” Emma immediately sat up.

“You promise?” Regina nodded.

“Yes, I promise.”


	2. Cheesy

Regina stood at the stove, watching over the grilled cheese sandwich sizzling in the skillet. The sandwich was a surprise for Emma, who’d had a long day at work. Emma snuck up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. Regina turned and kissed Emma’s cheek before refocusing on the skillet.

“How was your day?” Regina asked, flipping the sandwich.

“It was grate, but it could have been cheddar.” Emma joked, eyeing the sandwich hungrily. “Who’s that for?”

“Someone who’ll be forever provolone if they don’t stop making cheese puns.” Regina answered.

“Hmm. Well, in queso you didn’t know, I love you. And no more puns!” Emma promised.


	3. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by an au soul mate post going around tumblr where the last words that you will hear your soul mate say to you are written on your skin.

Emma looks down at the words written on her wrist, traces over the letters with her fingertips. 

Now that she’s the dark one, her heart doesn’t feel much. Sometimes there is a flicker of anger or annoyance. It’s when she’s summoned that she feels the most. She shows up in front of Regina, stomach tied in knots, heart racing, fear flooding through her. Emma never tells Regina why she’s always scared after being summoned. She never tells what words are written on her skin. 

Fear grips Emma’s heart when she hears Regina summoning her, saying the words Emma sees written on her wrist; “Emma Swan, I summon thee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this can be interpreted in two ways. Either these are the last words Emma hears Regina say because Emma dies, or because Regina dies. In my head, when I wrote this, I was thinking that it was Regina who was going to die, not Emma…. but I guess it works either way.


	4. Forgiveness

Emma closed her eyes tightly, tears trailing down her cheeks. The wind whipped her hair back from her face as she balanced on the side of the bridge. 

As she stared down at the water beneath her, the images of what she had done as The Dark One flashed before her. She kept seeing the fear in Regina’s eyes as she had been commanded to plunge the knife into Regina’s body. She kept feeling the warmth of Regina’s blood covering her shaking hands. Worst, she kept seeing the look of forgiveness in Regina’s eyes as Regina breathed her last breath. 

If only Emma could forgive herself. She jumped.


End file.
